Screw High School: A PrussiaxReader
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: High School AU. High school's a pain. But a certain Prussian makes it much more bearable. WARNING: Language and human names.


**A/N: This is a one-shot I promised Red Gamer of Awesomeness if she'd stop texting me in German over the summer. I finally finished it, so here it is! Warning: It's really long and there's some language. Human names. Translations at the bottom. Don't own Hetalia, unfortunately.**

* * *

Screw High School: A ReaderxPrussia One-Shot

You approached the large building slowly, (favorite song) blasting in your headphones. You looked up at the Heta High building looming over you. You sighed and rubbed at your running nose. You didn't want to go in the school, because of all of the work and people that were in store for you, but a) you had to and b) you didn't want to freeze out in the cold early January weather. You quickly walked into the building before you could be swarmed by all of the kids that were coming in off the buses.

You shoved your backpack into your locker which you had decorated with pictures from your favorite shows and movies. You grinned slightly as your eye caught a particularly sexy picture of one of your favorite characters. The pictures were the only things that made you actually ever somewhat okay with stopping at your locker.

"Hey! _, dude! What's up?" You heard from behind you. You tried to avoid rolling your eyes.

"Hello, Alfred." You returned his greeting with as little sarcasm as you could manage. You didn't ihate/i Alfred. Sometimes the blond was just a bit too _much_.

Especially in the morning.

And of course, his locker was two down from yours.

You tried your best to ignore him as he blabbed on about some show he had been watching the previous night, providing some nods and "mm hmm"s to make it seem as if you were paying attention.

At least you didn't have more than homeroom together, you reminded yourself. You had mostly advanced classes (some of which actually were shared with his older brother Arthur) so there wasn't even much opportunity for overlap for Alfred, well, he wasn't exactly genius material.

You slipped into homeroom as soon as you had all of things you would need for the first two periods. It would be a few minutes until homeroom actually started and Alfred normally didn't show up for a little longer after that. Maybe you could get a ilittle/i peace before then.

"And then fratello and I went and-" Feliciano Vargas's accented voice hit your ears before you could even find your seat.

Yeah right. You'd _never_ get quiet with him around too.

Feli was a nice kid (and way too innocent for a tenth grader, you thought) and you liked him. But you liked him a lot more when it wasn't seven in the morning. He wasn't exactly aware of volume control. It was kind of strange that his best friends were Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda. Those two were some of the quietest people in your grade. It was quite a contrast to see them together.

"Hey, Feli?" You asked, trying to be as sweet-sounding as you could muster.

"Yeah, _?" The brunette asked excitedly.

"Could you be a bit quieter? Please?"

The Italian nodded with much enthusiasm.

"_Si!_ I will do my best!" He trumpeted. Ludwig put a finger to his lips. "Oops. Sorry!"

You shook your head and smiled before sitting down next to Kiku.

"Good morning, _-san." The Japanese teen greeted. You liked his soft voice and manners. Sometimes you wished he would cut loose just a bit, but you still loved the guy. He was a great friend.

"'Morning, Kiku-kun." You returned with a small smile.

Kiku didn't say more than that, knowing how little of a morning person you were. You slid your face onto the desk and closed your eyes. _If I can just get a few minutes to just lay here..._

Of course, that was too much to ask for. What were you thinking, silly?

You felt a strong hand shake your shoulder. You groaned and swatted your hand to signal whoever it was to go away.

"Hey now, you can't-a sleep during homeroom."

_More Italian accents?_

You sat up and looked over at a tall man with brown hair. He looked vaguely familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"_Nonno!_" You heard Feli cheer happily.

Oh. Yeah. Feliciano's grandfather subbed sometimes for the history teachers. Guess that meant that Mr. Steinbeck would be out for today.

You groaned and tilted your head back to the ceiling. It was missing pieces and had blotches of discoloration as usual.

"Mr. Vargas!" You whined. "Why? I just want to sleep!"

You faked some sobs for effect. Of course, they were terribly done on purpose.

"We don't want you to-a sleep through to third-a period, _si_?"

You frowned and sighed before nodding and sliding face first into the desk again.

"Fuck morning." You murmured to yourself. "Fuck high school..."

Mr. Vargas chuckled and strode over to the computer to set it up to take attendance.

A loud bell sounded overhead. Great. Now school was _officially_ starting.

Homeroom went by boring as usual. And loud. The announcements were read off by Elizaveta Hedervary and Lili Zwingli, two cheery girls from the eleventh and ninth grade respectively.

"Today's a B-day-" Lily's small voice said. It was just about the only thing you paid attention to the entire announcements.

You quickly sat up. B-day? Today was a _B-day_? You leaned closer to Kiku.

"Wait, today's a B-day?" You whispered and he nodded. "Fuck. Thought I had band."

B-days were the bane of your existence. They meant P.E. First. Thing. In. The. Morning. And there was absolutely _no way_ you were going to be able to slack off. Ludwig's dad was the coach and he'd rather let Hell freeze over before his students slacked off during his class.

The only decent thing about P.E. days was that you got to see Ludwig's older brother Gilbert first thing, too. The German so-claimed "Prussian" was a bit _out there_ but he was cute and funny. And albino. Which was interesting.

Another bell rang soon, interrupting your thoughts. You rushed out to the gym as fast as possible. You despised being late to any class, and least of all Coach Beilschmidt's. With this guy, you were afraid to even bring in a doctor's note. It felt like he was straight up annoyed with the unathletic students to begin with, so when you didn't participate it felt like he wanted to cut off your head. Or maybe that was just what you thought. Unlike in middle school, there was no way that if you didn't feel like it you were going to claim you left your P.E. clothes or shoes at home. To put it in short, Coach was just plain intimidating.

You walked into the girls' locker room, quickly throwing the combination in your lock, and snatched out your gym clothes and hair tie. You switched into the clothes and sniffed at them. You wrinkled your nose. They were starting to smell, slightly. Gross.

_ Note to self: Bring them home over the weekend._ You thought before heading out to the gym, which was full of people and noise. You walked over to where Coach would take attendance, slumped against the wall, and slid down to your knees with a groan. Fuck morning.

"Hey, _meine Vögelchen._ Tired?" A familiar voice said above you. You didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"_No_, I'm just meditating, Gilbert. I'm perfectly wide-awake." You returned. This was a usual transaction between the two of you—he'd tease you and you would reply sarcastically right back. It was a decent way to live through the beginning of the morning.

Although, it still didn't make since as to why he called you "his birdie." Was that supposed to be a joke, knowing your disdain for birds?

"Oh, and help me with my German homework later, dammit. Frau Taub can't teach worth a shit." You demanded. Gilbert would help you with German, and you would help him with everything else. Except for his Spanish homework. He had Antonio for that, anyway. Gilbert and his best friends Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo had a plan when it came to foreign language class—since they all moved to the States and had taken ESL programs years ago, they had to have the high school language credits—Antonio would help Gilbert with his Spanish, Francis would help Antonio with his French, and Gilbert would help Francis with German.

"_Ja, ja_, just help me figure out mein frigging English report. I don't have a clue what the hell anything that unawesome Shakespeare douche says." Gilbert complained. You rolled your eyes.

"It's not that hard, dummy." You stuck your tongue out at him. It was childish, yes, but it got your point across.

"Whatever. Hey, you gonna go that that unawesome winter dance?" The German asked. "The stupid semi-formal one or whatever?"

You shrugged.

"Dunno. Don't really like dresses. Don't have anyone to go with other than friends either."

Gilbert was about to reply when Coach B came out and began to take role. He groaned and slumped down next to you.

"Do you know how annoying it is to hear your old man's voice at school _and_ home? It's enough to make even someone as awesome as me go crazy." He complained.

You smiled slightly instead of laughing. You had learned that trick back in elementary school—it made it clear that you were entertained and agreed, but didn't get you in trouble since you weren't disruptive.

"Maybe it'd be better if he wasn't so god-damn annoying." He mused on. Was it your imagination, or was he itrying/i to get in trouble?

If he was, it seemed to be working.

Coach Beilschmidt was glaring daggers at Gilbert. You shifted your eyes from one to the other. This situation was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Gilbert." Coach B scowled. Gilbert smirked, seeming amused for reasons why you couldn't comprehend.

"_Ja?_ Problem, Vati?" He winked at you.

Your stomach fluttered wildly.

"Starting problems this early?" Coach asked, annoyed.

You never would have guessed what happened next.

"_Nein, aber ich denke gerade an._" Gilbert smirked, flipping the bird before turning head and kissing you.

Your brain froze.

_What? What? WHAT?_

Gilbert Beilschmidt just kissed you, in front of the _entire_ P.E. class. He just took your first kiss, while you were completely unprepared.

But, of course, after the initial shock, you kissed him back.

Some wolf-whistling commenced from some of the boys in the class. You blushed, but ignored it. This wasn't the romantic first kiss you had always imagined, but it was surely going to be a story to tell.

Gilbert was yanked away from you. An exceptionally furious Coach Beilschmidt was yelling angrily in German at his eldest son, who argued back full force. As he was being dragged to the office, Gilbert turned his head and called back at you.

"Hey, _! Want to come to that dance with me, and be _meine tollen birdie_?

You weren't sure, but you were 95% positive that the albino had just asked you to be his girlfriend.

"Y-yeah! Sure thing, Gil!" You called after him awkwardly. Soon, both Germans had disappeared around the corner.

"Wait…What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Some blond guy, Mathias you believe his name was, asked.

You were at your locker later when Gilbert showed up.

"Why, hello. Didn't expect to see you here. Seriously, though. How much trouble did you get yourself in, dumbass?" You glanced at yourself in the mirror you kept on your locker and fixed a few stray pieces.

"Eh, only like two detentions. But I'm grounded for like a week. Good thing that dance isn't for like two weeks, huh?" He grinned.

You stared at him.

"Gilbert. The dance is _this_ Friday. Am I being stood up already?" You did your best to joke, but your voice cracked at the end.

"Whoa, d-don't cry _. I-I'll beg Vati, I swear. Even if he still says no, I'll make it."

"I'm not gonna cry, dick. Shut up. Just make it." You quickly turned away and walked off in any direction you could think of. "I've got to get to class."

Your next class was in the other direction.

_That Friday_

You sat waiting out on your front porch. Gilbert had promised that he would pick you up and take you there. It was already 7:46. The dance started at 7:00. You glanced down at your powder blue dress. It had been your older sister's prom dress and she let you use it on the short notice of going.

But it seemed it was a waste of time.

You sniffled and tried to ignore the tears pooling in your (e/c) eyes. He wasn't worth it anyway. It's not like the dance really mattered anyway. It was only dream-crushing.

A tear fell and slid down your cheek.

"Dammit." You murmured, trying to wipe it off without totally fucking up your make-up. You stood up and brushed your dress. _Time to give up. Son of a bitch._

Your hand was on the door handle when some headlights caught your peripheral vision. You turned back and looked at them, not expecting satisfying results. But the car pulled up into your driveway, and Gilbert came rushing out at you.

"_, I—Wow." The red eyed German stared at you. "You look...beautiful."

Now you were ready to cry tears of joy.

"Th-thank you, Gil. You look really nice, too." That was an understatement. In that suit, Gilbert look so freaking isexy/i! "You actually came."

You punched him in the arm.

"Dick. What took you so long?! Were you trying to make me cry?"

"I'm really, really sorry, _. It took a while to convince Vati. I'm stuck doing a lot of chores and shit for the next month, but I made it. Now, my awesome date" he announced, taking your arm in his. "Your carriage awaits."

He opened your door, to reveal Ludwig and his father.

"Uh, yeah, Vati's drving."Gilbert murmured awkwardly.

"Ah!_ Ciao_, _!" A voice cheered from the backseat.

"Hey, Feli." You leaned over and muttered in Gilbert's ear. "Had to pick up him, too? I've been wondering, do he and Luddy have some sorta…?"

He shrugged and the two of you climbed into the car.

A few minutes of awkwardness later, you arrived at Heta High. This was probably the one and only time you were happy to be there.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Beilschmidt!" You said after everyone had climbed out of the car.

He nodded.

"Gilbert, I need to tell you something quickly." He said, waving the albino over.

You didn't hear what he said, but Gilbert's face turned red.

"V-Vati! _Sagen Sie nicht, dass!_" He yelled, walking back over to you. "L-let's go, _. It's cold out here." He began to lead you inside the building.

"I'll pick you up around 10." Mr. Beilschmidt said before driving off.

Suddenly, a large grin spread across your face. You were at the Winter Semi-Formal. With a date. Who happened to be Gilbert Beilschmidt. And he was your boyfriend. This week was probably the best of your life.

As soon as you walked in, you were blasted by loud music and loud voices. You glanced around and noticed everyone but you was wearing a much shorter dress than you. And your dress was getting you plenty of attention. Gilbert put his arm around you.

He smelled good, you noticed then blushed. What kind of observation was that?

"Want to get something to eat?" He asked. You nodded, not sure how well your voice would carry when you were this nervous.

A table was filled with pizza, cookies, candies and the likes. Yep. This was definitely providing a romantic air right now. Pizza and store-brand soda. Food of the gods.

You picked up a cup of (favorite soda) and a snowflake shaped cookie anyway. _Might as well, right?_

You had taken a bite of the cookie when two loud voices from behind made you jump.

"Ah, so _this_ is the_ fille_ that Gilbert keeps boasting about!" A blond appeared before you, grabbing your hand and kissing it. "I am Francis, _mon amour_."

A brunette stood beside him.

"_Hola, chica_. I am Antonio." He placed a soft hand on your face. You blushed uncomfortably. "_Eres preciosa._"

You didn't have a clue what he had just said, but you were _pretty_ sure he was hitting on you.

You pulled back from the both of them. These were Gilbert's friends and they were as flirty and attractive as you had always heard.

"Um, guys. Back off, or I may have to kick your asses. Personal space, and all that jazz." You warned, completely serious.

Gilbert turned red and once again put his arm around you.

"Guys! This is_ mein mädchen_, back off!" He yelled.

"Oh, Gil you know we are teasing, _mon ami_." Francis pouted.

"_Si_, just playing." Antonio agreed.

"Well stop!" Gilbert frowned.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other and laughed.

"Aww, Gil's embarrassed!" Antonio exclaimed.

"How cute!" Francis added.

"Shut up!" The German shouted, proving his friends correct.

You noticed how uncomfortable Gilbert looked and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

You leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down." You smiled.

The Frenchman and Spaniard stared at you. You winked and stuck your tongue out at them.

"So boys, why don't you go dance with some eligible little ladies and have a good time? I'll keep Gil here busy." You teased.

The two grinned.

"You picked a good one, Gilbert!" Francis shouted as he and Antonio floated on the dance floor.

"_ꜟSi!_ Don't mess this one up!"

You shook your head and laughed.

"You think we could go somewhere a little more private? And quiet?" You asked.

He nodded and grabbed your hand. Your stomach fluttered some more. His hand felt so nice intertwined with yours.

You ended up in the small garden courtyard. It had been constructed in honor of some student who had cancer and died long before you ever went to the school. It was always kept up nicely in their respect.

"So…What did you want to talk about?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing in particular." You replied nonchalantly. "It was just hot and loud in there. I wanted to be more…alone I guess. Although it's really cold out here."

You noticed something white flutter down in the background. You laughed.

"It's snowing." You announced. "How fairy tale cliché."

You moved in closer to Gilbert, who seemed unsure of what to do alone with you.

"I don't mind fairy tale cliché, you know." You said.

The two of you were so close that your noses were nearly touching. Gilbert noticed this and leaned a bit closer.

"You do?"

"Yep." You breathed. "They can be kinda awesome. Like you."

You leaned in a kissed him. The albino didn't seem as confident about making the move this time, so you figured you might.

You broke apart and smiled.

"_I-ich liebe dich_." Gilbert stuttered.

You nodded.

"_Ich liebe dich._" You smiled, going in for another kiss.

* * *

Translation Notes

Italian:

Fratello: brother

Si: yes

Nonno: Grandpa

German:

meine Vögelchen: my birdie

Ja: Yes

meine: my

Vati: Daddy

Nein, aber ich denke gerade an: No, but I'm about to.

meine tollen birdie?: my awesome birdie?

Sagen Sie nicht, dass!: Don't say that!

Mein Mädchen: My girl

French:

Mon amour: my love

Mon ami: my friend

Spanish:

Eres preciosa: You are beautiful.

Si: yes

This is the dress reader is .

I thought it was pretty. ^u^

Review, please!


End file.
